sorceryquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydra (Boss)
'Hydra (EP4)(Final Boss)' The Hydra is the final boss of Sorcery Quest. To succeed in beating the game, Hydra is to be defeated! The Hydra is Level 600, has 300.000 HP and 200.000 MP. It yields 250M XP and 21K GP Hydra has five Heads, that have various abilities to either damage, debuff you or buff it self. Hydra consists of 6 Enemies in 1 (Body, 5 Heads), which are: *Hydra´s Body *Polemos *Chronos *Ermenos *Shiva *Ogma 'Enemy Portrait and Abilities' Hydra´s Body: *300.000HP/200.000HP *Revive All *Miracle (Revive + 3 round 100% HP-Regeneration raise) *Absolute Defense (1Turn Immunity) Polemos: *20.000HP/5000MP *Trebuchet *Exhaust Attack (high fatal %, sleeps user) Chronos: *20.000HP/5000MP *Reflect *Mana Blast *Fortify? (Physical/Elemental vulnerability 0.5) Ermenos: *20.000HP/5000MP *Mind Shield? (Psychological Protection raise) *Dispel + Fear attack (AoE/no damage) Shiva *20.000HP/5000MP *Heal All (2.000HP/low MP) *Rush (attack full party) Ogma *20.000HP/5000MP *Silencing Thunder (Damage + Silence) *? 'Behaviour and Tactics' Hydra´s body mostly casts it´s Absolute Defence, or tries to revive it´s heads. It cannot attack, but counter! Hydra´s Speed is extremely high, it may always act first, heads tend to be as fast or slower as your fastest characters. Polemos almost always attacks via abilities. Chronos likes to cast Reflect as it´s first action, sometimes uses Mana Blast on your casters, rarely uses it´s Fortify ability Ermenos uses it´s fear + dispel ability most of the time to disrupt you, sometimes it uses something similar to Mind Shield without the physical defence increase. Shiva tends to heal most of the time, she sometimes rushes through your line, but gets counter-attacked and killed by that. Ogma uses 95% of the time it´s Silencing Thunder, to disrupt your magic users mainly, it often gets it reflected though. To fight Hydra, there are a lot of different ways. The easiest way, to deal with the heads, is with a Shuriken Fury ninja, that also got buffed by Ode Ogre, Tweak Weapon and/or Right Hand. For dealing with the Body itself, Slit, Snipe and Trebuchet are again very potent! But a buffed Zerker can also make short work of Hydra´s body, if it isn´t Defending! To sometimes get the first strike even against Hydra´s body, you should use Ballad of Weakness of the Bard. This will not guarantee a first hit, but it increaases the chances to do so! Reflect is also a must for this fight, as you get bombarded with Magic,' that can be reflected!' A Healer with Revive, Regeneration, Cure and Restore is very good to have around! If you are using a Engineer for Tweak Weapon, it could be good to skill him for Aqua Vitae too! The fight can drag itself out a bit, so be prepared for a longer fight and bring some potions and revives with you, just to be safe!* Common and Rare Loot Common: *Rattlesnake *Mesmerizing Cloak *Raging Shuriken *Sharp Mace *Cold Vest *Ghastly Vest *Burden *Abdicator *Onyx Dagger Rare: *Finale *Chronos Helm *Polemos Helm *Ermenos Helm *Shiva Helm *Ogma helm Category:Episode Boss